


Flawless

by witnesstheaddiction



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Lashton - Freeform, M/M, ashton hates sweets, drabble/one shot thing, idk - Freeform, luke loves sweets and pulls a little prank on ash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 02:03:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1762461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witnesstheaddiction/pseuds/witnesstheaddiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton despises candy, while his boyfriend Luke practically worships it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flawless

**Author's Note:**

> hope you like it, feedback would be v appreciated xx (title cred goes to the song "Flawless" by The Neighborhood. which has nothing to do with the actual one shot itself, but I was listening to it while I wrote this so eh)

If there was one thing that Ashton Irwin had to choose that he hated the most in the world, it would be candy. He'd hated it since he was a little boy, always wrinkling his face at the revolting explosion of sugar in his mouth when he tried a piece.

If God was real, he must have a sense of humor, because Ashton's boyfriend Luke? He had the biggest sweet tooth Ashton had ever saw.

Luke would purposely skip a decent lunch just about everyday to sit on the couch and eat chocolate whilst watching his favorite tv show. The tall blond always insisted on getting ice cream whenever they passed a parlor(which pretty much daily), and to top it all off; Luke had a huge stash of sweets that he kept in his and Ashton's shared room closet for late night snacking. It sometimes annoyed Ashton but he loved Luke too much to give it a lot of negative thought. Well, that was until Luke thought it would be funny to pull a little stunt..

It was a late summer evening and the couple were sprawled across their dark leather couch. The only source that lit up the shadowed room was coming from the TV, which was playing some super hero movie.

Ashton would peel away his attention from the film and glance to his right at Luke, every now and then, where the sound of rustling wrappers and eating came from. But every time Luke caught Ashton staring he'd just arch a lazy brow, chewing, with  _no_  wrappers in sight.

Ashton's suspicion grew and grew the more it happened, and he finally let out a huff, "What are you eating?"

Luke's gaze flitted over to him a bit startled, like he was only just noticing Ashton for the first time, "Oh, uh, mints." He replied with an odd smile.

Whatever, Ashton decided to let it go and simply pulled the fuzzy, and soft blanket to protect them from the frigid chill that the air conditioners spit out, tighter around him and Luke.

Luke squirmed and nuzzled up against Aston's side until he found a comfortable position, nestling his face into his boyfriends neck, legs curled up tight against his chest and stomach.

Ashton shuddered when Luke's warm breath tickled the sensitive skin of his neck, and ran a hand down to rub Luke's side, cockily smirking when the younger hummed with pleasure, while pushing into the drummers touch like a puppy.

Luke looked up at Ashton's face, and had to swallow down the laugh that swelled in his throat, the hazel eyed boy was so oblivious, it was kinda funny. Okay, really funny.

The blue eyed blond reached down and grasped the last " _mint_ ", and unwrapped it while shielding it under the safety of the blanket. Not that Ashton would notice anyway, he was far too interested in the film, eyes glued to the screen.

After he had chewed and swallowed, Luke turned his head so he could kiss at Ashton's neck, hoping his boyfriend got the idea.

Ashton grumbled deep in his throat at the feeling of Luke's plush lips, and tilted his head to the side to give more room for Luke to do what he pleased.

Luke grazed his teeth across the light, and smooth skin smiling when Ashton moaned softly, scrambling to switch his position so he was facing Luke, practically yanking his broad shouldered boyfriend into his lap.

_Hook_ ,  _line_ ,  _and_   _sinker_. Luke grinned as he placed his legs on either side of Ashton's lap in a straddling position(his favorite)and hoped his smile didn't appear as snake like as he thought it might.

Ashton wasted no time in pressing their lips together, Luke's hands reaching down to grasp at Ashton's hips, long fingers curling around in a tight hold.

It only took a few closed-mouth, innocent kisses before Ashton let out an impatient whine, tilting his head more and  _ah yes._  Their lips locked much better, and worked to deepen the kiss. Luke licked across Ashton's bottom lip hotly, and left a little nibble before Ashton opened up to allow access.

Ashton whimpered at the feeling of Luke's warm, slick tongue invading his mouth and running across the contours inside, rubbing, twisting against Ashton's own tongue in a sensually passionate, yet deliciously filthy way.

And then, Ashton tasted it.

Luke didn't taste like he normally did, no, he tasted sweet like sugar and rich and- fucking hell. Ashton pushed Luke back by his chest with a sputter.

"You had chocolate before we kissed, and didn't even tell me!" Ashton accused, words dripping with disbelief. Luke had to bring a finger to his own mouth to gnaw on so he wouldn't laugh out loud.

"Oh my God, Luke you told me you were having mints! You're such a lying little bastard. You were eating candy, and this was all a part of some little devious plan of yours wasn't it?" Ashton demanded, mouth hanging open, unhinged with full blown, complete shock and surprise.

Luke gave a small shrug of one shoulder and looked back at Ashton with wide, innocent eyes, "What? Your life needs a little sweetening up."


End file.
